Rain brings rainbows
by TeukieWookie
Summary: The only reason Im walking through this rain is because of 'him'. Im popular and he's lonely. Im the class clown and he's the boy in the corner. Im hot and he's...adorable. Oh, why did I ever fall for you?


**Note: This is just a little drabble I decided to do because the Rain looks so uber pretty outside…might be really stupid, so my bad if you hate it.**

**Authors Note: So…I don't really have an Idea for the couple so I'm just going to go ROXAL on you guys…**

**Disclaimer: If I even owned a LITTLE, tiny-smidge of Kingdom Hearts…Roxas would get a happier ending…..**

_**Quote: **__The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you got to put up with the rain. _

-_Dolly Parton_

_~Line Break~_

Bright green eyes looked up into the cloudy sky, hands fumbling to pull up a black hood over fiery-red hair.

'_Rain...That's __not __what I was expecting…'_

Axel cursed and walked down the sidewalk, feet splashing slightly in little puddles in his way. He mumbled and pulled out his phone, smiling gently at his wallpaper.

'_Like I really need to see this every day, I already have you memorized perfectly by heart…'_

He ran a crooked finger over the face of his long-term crush, odd blond hair in a little bounce from laughing at a joke that his brother had said, bright oceanic eyes twinkling in joy looking away from the camera.

Axel spared one more glance at the picture than to the time…

_5: 27_

He sighed and shoved his phone into the back pocket of his skinny jeans, patting it slightly to make sure it was secure.

'_It's all your fault I'm not home yet. If you were still at school, like you usually are, reading in the library on that uncomfortable couch, I wouldn't have had to wait to see if you were really gone!'_

_Him_…..Axel really just met _'him'_. They hadn't even been friends for longer than a semester. They only ever hanged out when _'him'_ and his twin brother wanted to hang out with Riku who always had to pull Axel along. Yet…

...Yet Axel still fell for him.

He was quite and aloof, the complete opposite of his brother, but outgoing and loud whenever he was with his friends or doing something that he loved. Axel never really realized when he fell… or how it happened. Axel was the popular class clown and occasional pyro maniac of his school. He was known by everyone. 'He' was just…normal. Not really saying anything in class…always keeping to himself…never leaving his brothers side. Nothing that should catch one of the most popular guys at schools eyes…yet he did.

The first time Axel really spared a look at 'him' was during class when they each had to stand up in front of the class and read a poem about what they looked for in a person.

_~flashback~_

"Uh...Well…" he gulped and pulled at his black turtle-neck sleeveless shirt. " My Poem doesn't really have a name…So...Here I go."

Axel sighed from where is head was on his desk, he had his hood up and a pen dangling from between his fingers.

_**(I SUCK AT POEMS!Soo….don't make fun of me!)**_

_**Attractive is there middle name…being little is not in their game.**_

…_**X is their favorite letter…but I think K is just a little bit better.**_

…_**..Esteem that is way too overflowed…yet they beam when they are told.**_

…_**.Love that will never be mine for as long as I live….I hope that they will be able to forgive.**_

He took a quick sigh and fidgeted a little.

Axel took a peek over his arm and saw that he was blushing slightly with tinged red and biting his bottom lip.

'_Kinda geeky…'_

The boy looked up softly and took a long glance at everyone in the room, when he came to Axel he squirmed a little and looked at the floor.

Axel raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

'_What did I do?'_

Before the boy could take his seat, the bell rang signaling that the day was over. Axel stretched and grabbed his backpack, taking his time to meet up with Riku.

When he made it to Riku's locker, he noticed that the weird kid was there talking to his brother.

'_Well…Sora and Riku __are__ dating…'_

"What's up guys?" He said, leaning against the lockers next to Riku.

Riku took a glance at him and nudged him softly with his elbow. "Hey…is it okay if before we head to my house that you give Sora and Roxas a ride? Their parents are out of town again and it's raining outside like hell."

Axel turned to look at the twins who were both poking each other in the sides for no reason.

'_Sora…and…Roxas?'_

"Sure sure… Why _wouldn't_ I offer my little friend Sora a ride? Oh...I know…_maybe_ because this morning he decided to play a little prank on me?" he said in a sarcastic tone, poking Sora in the chest with his finger.

Sora stuck out his tongue and pointed at Roxas who was holding his hands up in defense.

"Blame Roxas! He dared me to do it!" Sora accused, give a wide grin to them.

Axel turned to look at Roxas with a surprised look, eyes partly wide with his mouth opened.

'_He __was the one that dared Sora...But…I thought he __hate__d funny stuff…'_

Roxas looked at Axel and gave him a little glare with a pout. "Just because I don't talk in class doesn't mean I don't like to have fun!"

Axel stepped back and raised his hands up behind his head. "Whoa…_feisty,_ come on Rox, I didn't actually _say_ anything."

Roxas stared at him with blank expression until he ran the sentence through his head again; blushing once he realized what he had said.

"I-I am _not_ feisty! Plus…why did you call me R-Rox?" he stammered, stomping his foot.

Axel smirked at him and bent down to his eye level. "It's a nickname Roxas. Haven't you ever had one?"

Roxas shoved him away and began to stomp outside, calling out. "Sora, you go home with Riku and the jerk, I'll just walk home!"

He then went through the doors, shoving past people who were waiting for their rides.

Riku sighed and patted Sora on his head when he began to have a spasm, waving his arms all around in the air, mumbling and shaking his head to Axel then the doors.

"Eggh…B-but it's raining and-and Roxas gets sick easily and Axel was being a dumbo and now my poor brother is probably stomping through the grass on a harsh journey through the unknown trying to defeat the evil water fairy by yelling swear words at them then going into a rage attack with a magical key to defeat shadows who wants to make a magical Kingdom that will doom us all in"-

Riku put his hand over Sora's mouth, stopping the rambling that he was doing. "Axel…do you think we can pick up Roxas on the way? Or do you want Sora to have a seizure in the back of your car?"

Axel shook his head slowly, pulling out his keys. "Nah…it _is_ kind of my fault. Let's get going."

They all ran outside and rushed to Axels' 67 mustang. Riku and Sora both sat in the back, peering through the windows for Roxas.

"Stop the Car!" Sora yelled, pulling on Axels' hair.

He skidded to a stop and looked through the window, rubbing the back of his scalp.

Sora jumped out of the car, sprinting over to the other curb besides them where a little figure sat with his head buried in his legs.

"Roxas…you okay?" Sora asked, bending over to face his brother.

He mumbled something incoherent and Sora could see a little blush on his forehead. "Roxas I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

Roxas looked up and glared at Sora, rain cascading down his cheeks. "I forgot my freaking key! Okay?"

Sora raised his eyebrow and stared blankly at Roxas.

"Oh, I know you want to laugh! Do it, oh perfect brother of mine!" Roxas said sarcastically, sticking his lip out a little.

Sora got up slowly and turned around so that his back was facing Roxas. "Oh…I'm not going to laugh in front of you."

He then walked slowly back to the car, climbing into the back of the seats to lay his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Sora…isn't Roxas going to come with us?" Riku asked, putting his arm around his waist.

Sora turned his head a little so that his mouth wasn't covered by his shoulder. "Axel…this is your fault. You go and talk to him about getting into this car."

Axel sighed and walked out of the car, unzipping his hoodie.

"Sora…are you _sure _you're okay? Why are y"-

A wail of laughter echoed throughout the car and Sora flew back into the seat, his shoulders shaking and tears running down his face.

"O-oh _god!_" he coughed out, holding his stomach with both of his hands. "To not _even_ have his key when he made a dramatic exit to go home…Hahaha!"

Riku sighed and leaned against the door, closing his eyes and waiting for his laughter to subside.

~Axel and Roxas~

Outside, Axel slowly walked up to Roxas and took a seat next to him.

"Go away…" Roxas said, shoving him.

Axel sighed and noticed that the blond was completely soaked from head to toe, locks of hair stuck to his neck and cheeks.

He quickly pulled off his hoodie and threw it over the smaller boy's shoulders, earning him a curious look.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong and come back with us," Axel said, running a hand through his wet hair.

They both sat there for a couple of minutes, listening to the patter of the rain.

"…you're not telling me anything," Axel sang, leaning into Roxas.

Roxas looked at him and lowered his head.

"…Just because I'm not as popular as you doesn't mean I don't have feelings," Roxas said, folding his arms together and avoiding the other's gaze.

Axel shook his head and put his hand on Roxas shoulder. "I wasn't making fun of you Rox," he said, bending his face over so that he could look at Roxas from under. "I was just trying to be friendly."

Roxas lifted his head up and wiped away some of the water from his head.

"Why? Why were you being friendly to me?" he said.

Axel looked at the bottoms of his jeans, trying to think of a reason.

'…_Why was I being friendly? It's not like I just like to make random friends.'_

He looked up when Roxas sneezed and smiled at how his face was scrunched up, hands hovering in front of him just in case he sneezed again.

"I couldn't help it," he said, standing up while patting his jeans. "But…that _doesn't_ mean I didn't want to."

Roxas head shot up, looking at him with wide eyes. "W-wait…what?"

Axel chuckled at the blond. "Rox…I think it means I want to be friends…got it memorized?"

Axel blushed slightly and patted his thigh nervously. "Um…so…do you want to?"

Roxas smirked and got up. "Do I want to want?

Axel turned his head around to look at his car and grabbed Roxas wrist. "Do...do you want to be my friend?"

Just when he was about to say forget it, he felt his fingers become intertwined with Roxas.

When he looked at him, his face was tinted slightly red, but he wore a cheerful smile.

They both ran back to the car, Roxas sitting up front with Axel who couldn't stop looking at him.

When they arrived at the twin's house, the rain was gently slowing down. Roxas got out first, opening the door for Sora who gave one last hug to Riku before jumping out and racing inside.

Roxas gently tugged the jacket that was hanging on him and held it out for Axel.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway," he said, pushing it back to Roxas.

Roxas stood there for a little bit, staring at the jacket in his hands. "Of course."

Axel tilted his head slightly and scrunched up his left eye a little. "Of course want?"

Before he could say anything else, something was dropped into the passenger seat.

Axel quickly grabbed the object and lifted it so that it was right in front of his face.

In his grasp was a little red glass orb, about the size of three grapes. It shimmered from the glint of the rain on the window, making a little rainbow on his shirt.

Riku looked over Axels' shoulder and glanced at the orb. "Roxas won those in some sort of competition; he only has four so he gives them to his closest friends. Sora and I each have one…"

Axel looked at him and back to the orb, grinning from ear to ear. When he looked back up to see Roxas, he was gone leaving there yard empty.

"Come one lets go…" he said, gently placing the orb back on the seat.

_~End of flashback~_

Axel pulled out his necklace from under his shirt, a leather black string holding a red orb.

'_He's always with me…'_

While turning a corner, he tumbled over (cursing) and landed on his butt.

"What the hell…." He mumbled, rubbing his thigh.

He heard a gasp and was quickly pulled up by his arms. "I-I'm sorry Axel! I wasn't p-paying attention to where I was going and didn't notice you turn!"

Axel opened his eyes slightly and clicked his tongue. "I'm fine Rox, it's my fault. I was just heading home from school and I was too busy thinking about…things…to pay attention."

Roxas patted his arm and gave a little wave, not looking up. "Well I hope you're not hurt…I got to go, bye."

Axel frowned and tugged Roxas to turn around when he began to walk away.

"Roxas…why are y"-

"It's nothing."

Axel lifted Roxas bangs up to get a better look at his face.

"Yeah…crying's nothing, right Roxas?" he said, rubbing his sleeve over the others eyes.

Barely putting any force in his actions, Roxas tugged at Axels' arm. "It's just rain…"

"Roxas I'm not dumb, I know when my little zombie is upset," he said, bending over so that they were at eye level.

Roxas's mouth quirked a little at hearing that.

"Now tell me what's up Rox…" he said, pulling up both there hoods to block from the rain.

Roxas sighed and started to tap his fingers on his thighs, a nervous habit that Axel had always found adorable about the young boy.

"U-um….I c-cant say…" he stammered, turning pink from his embarrassment.

Axel pouted a little. "Well….how am I supposed to help you?"

Roxas looked up slowly and looked him directly in the eyes.

Green met Blue.

"…I can't say…but I can show," and then he stood up on his toes and leaned closer to Axel.

"R-Roxas! WH-what are you doing?"

Roxas peered at him through his bangs and Axel could see the tiny tears already cascading down again, "I'm trying to show you…"

Without hesitation, before Roxas had the chance, Axel closed the distance between them.

Roxas gasped a little and Axel gently pulled him close, snuggling his face into his golden locks.

"…I love you," Roxas said, hugging him tightly. "I've always loved you…since the first day I saw you."

Axel smiled and kissed his forehead. "Hmmm…..so I was loved when you tried to run home in the rain…"

Roxas wacked his head (Like Gibbs does from ncis).

_~Line Break~_

"Hey Axel…could I borrow your phone? Sora broke mine when he tried to see if he could hit Wakka in the head from a distance…"

Axel pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Roxas.

Both of their fingers were intertwined, Axel's thumb rubbing small circles of the back of Roxas's hand.

'_Hmm…I guess rain isn't so bad'_

"Axel? Why is there a picture of me as your wallpaper?"

'…_.I take it back.'_

_~Line Break~_

**Sooo…guys, I hope you liked my stupid little drabble. The ending was rushed so it's bad. T.T I would really appreciate it if you guys would review….please oh please with yaoi on top?**


End file.
